


Meeting You Was Fate But Falling For You Was Beyond My Control

by DreamSomnia



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, I'll add tags as I go along, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-18 00:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamSomnia/pseuds/DreamSomnia
Summary: Yoohyeon finds a random number written on a toilet stall wall in the cafe that she works at after being dared by her friends she decides to send it a text... Little did she know she just met her soulmate.CROSS POSTING onto AFF - Username on there is Dreamsomnia





	1. First Message

Yoohyeon: Omg guys, I just found a random number written on a toilet stalls door :|

Bora: Message it!

Siyeon: I dare you to message it 😏

Yoohyeon: And say what?

Bora: Hello, would be a good way to start!

Yoohyeon: No, I mean... Do I just say “Hey, I found your number whilst cleaning out the toilets”?

Siyeon: Yes! Do it!

Bora: I dare you

Siyeon: We’ve both dared you, and I’m sure Yoobin and Gahyeon would dare you too if they weren’t so busy kissing each other’s face off

Gahyeon: We were studying!!!

Bora: Mhm sure 😏

Gahyeon: >:(

Gahyeon: But anyway!! I dare you too, and so does Yoobin!

Siyeon: Where is Yoobin?

Gahyeon: Her phone died

Yoohyeon: If all 4 of you have dared me then I guess I don’t have a choice :/ 

Yoohyeon: Sigh

Yoohyeon: Here goes nothing...  
~~~  
Yoohyeon: Hi! This is super awkward but I was cleaning out the toilet’s in the cafe I work at and your number was written on the door of a stall??

Unknown: Dongie? Are you pranking me right now? :|

Yoohyeon: This isn’t Dongie?

Unknown: What? Then who are you? How did you get my number?

Yoohyeon: It was written on a toilet door in the cafe. My name is Yoohyeon

Unknown: Wait what cafe?

Yoohyeon: Uh, Dreamcatcher Cafe

Unknown: I could kill Handong :|

Yoohyeon: What?

Unknown: My friend must’ve written it on there when she was drunk and trying to help me find someone, I’m so sorry

Yoohyeon: Oh no, it’s okay. It must’ve been written on today though it wasn’t there yesterday

Unknown: Alright, well it was nice meeting you Yoohyeon. I now have a friend to go and scold 

Yoohyeon: Wait

Yoohyeon: What’s your name?

Unknown: Double texting? You’re keen aren’t you?

Yoohyeon: No omg, it’s a habit of mine! I’m sorry!

Unknown: It’s cute.

Unknown: My name is Minji btw, but you can call me Jiu... Although, I can’t see us talking after this message

Yoohyeon: Oh, well I’m sorry for bothering you Jiu. It was nice meeting you

Jiu: It’s alright. Nice meeting you too

Yoohyeon: I’ve cleaned your number off the door!

Jiu: Thank you

Yoohyeon: No problem

Yoohyeon: I hope you sort stuff out with your friend

Jiu: Double texting again huh? 😏

Jiu: I’m gonna be real with you, Yoohyeon. I wouldn’t usually do this but you seem cute so I’m gonna go scold Dongie and then I’ll text you later.


	2. Give It A Chance

Minji: HANDONG!!!

Minji: 😠😠😠

Minji: Pls answer this is important!

Dongie: What’s up?

Dongie: Why are you using angry emojis?

Minji: Remember you wrote my number on a toilet door at the cafe?

Dongie: I did what?

Minji: You wrote my number on a toilet door at the Dreamcatcher cafe

Dongie: Omg, I’m so sorry

Minji: Yeah, well someone texted me just then

Minji: Someone who works there said that they saw my number on the door and then they must’ve decided to message it

Dongie: You’re welcome ;)

Minji: :|

Dongie: Jokes aside, just block them if you don’t want to talk to them

Minji: I kinda called them cute though...

Dongie: Do I smell romance? 👀👀

Minji: No, it’s too early for that Handong

Minji: It’s such an awkward situation; I don’t even know what to say to them

Minji: Why would anyone text a number written on a toilet door though, honestly?

Dongie: I’m kidding, calm down!

Dongie: Do you know anything about them?

Minji: Only that their name is Yoohyeon and they work at Dreamcatcher cafe

Dongie: Well then get to know them better! Ask them questions!

Minji: Maybe I’ll ask them if they always text numbers written on the toilet doors in her cafe

Dongie: Minji, be nice! You can’t call them cute and then be an asshole

Minji: I’m just kidding. I’ll just ask their age and shit I guess

Dongie: Good!

Dongie: Give it a chance and see where it goes, you never know she might be the love of your life ;) 

Minji: I wouldn’t go that far

Minji: I will give it a chance though  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Siyeon: Yoohyeon, did you text that number?

Yoohyeon: Yes, and I’m so confused

Yoobin: What number? I’m confused

Siyeon: Basically Yoo here found a random number on a toilet door so we dared her to text it

Yoohyeon: I can’t tell if they hate me or like me

Yoobin: What do you mean?

Yoohyeon: [3 Photo Files Attached]

Gahyeon: Omg they called you cute!!

Yoohyeon: Yeah but before that they said they didn’t wanna speak to me anymore

Yoohyeon: What changed?

Bora: Ask them

Siyeon: I agree with Bora! Message and ask what they’re playing at

Yoohyeon: I can’t, I don’t want to annoy them

Bora: They called you cute!! You won’t annoy them!

Siyeon: Just give it a chance Yoo, you never know what might happen!

Yoohyeon: Yeah like anything’s gonna happen 🙄

Bora: Come on Yoohyeon! Just try it and if it goes badly then just block the number. Simple!

Yoohyeon: Ugh, fine

Yoohyeon: If this goes wrong you’re all getting the blame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CC – https://curiouscat.me/DreamS0mnia  
Twitter - https://twitter.com/DreamS0mnia

**Author's Note:**

> CC – https://curiouscat.me/DreamS0mnia  
Twitter - https://twitter.com/DreamS0mnia


End file.
